


Oneirataxia

by MJRoX



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, Creatures, F/F, Friends being overprotective, I dunno about most of the things I’m writing, M/M, Magic, Mates, Mentions Rape and Abuse, OC can see auras, Other, The isle ain’t shit, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, Will add tags as work continues, author doesn’t know what they’re doing, characters may be ooc, it’s been a while since I’ve watched the movies, no beta we die like men, seriously I’m winging it, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJRoX/pseuds/MJRoX
Summary: Def: The inability to distinguish between fantasy and reality.Cassandra’s son, Cassian, is sent to mainland Auradon with the other four VK’s.
Relationships: Carlos/Jay, Evie & Mal & Carlos & Jay & OC, Evie/Mal, OC/Ben
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Cassandra can remember the day her son was born rather vividly. Her first day on the isle, the slums, and she’s just given birth to a small black haired baby. It had been a miracle she’d even survived the birth and she should have been happy... but she wasn’t. She looked down at her son, her sweet innocent baby, and cried. No child should be subjected to what she knew theirs would be in the coming years. 

She gave the boy his name, Cassian, and in that moment, her head full of clouds and regrets she made a vow. Her son would not grow up to be the same as her. She would protect him, steer him in the right direction, give him what she had deserved growing up. Cassandra loved her son, and she would do whatever it took to make things right.


	2. 1

“Their children are innocent!” Ben tells his father, watching the isle from his bedroom window. “They deserve a chance!”  
“They aren’t like you,” his father, Adam, growled slightly at him. “They’ve been raised by villians. We don’t know what they’re capable of. This could be a massive security risk!”   
“Or it could benefit us.” He stands his ground. “Please.”

“I suppose so...”

~~~  
The black haired boy tailed closely behind his friends as they ran through the marketplace. Cassian was sandwiched firmly between the two other males in their group, Jay and Carlos, who kept him standing, stopped him from falling behind. The boy was a ditz, he always had his head in the clouds. The other kids on the isle made fun of him for it, but not these four. They understood, in a way, that this was his coping mechanism. Carlos tinkered, Jay had sex, Mal and Evie had their art and Cass had his ‘delusions.’ 

The sound of his friends laughs and the feeling of the cracked pavement beneath his feet was enough to keep him somewhat grounded in his body as they skidded to a stop. He looks over them all, and mentally sighs in relief when he sees that they got away unscathed. Mal even has a lollipop, as old and gross as it was, that he assumed she’d stolen from the baby that was crying in the background. 

“Where’d you get the candy?”   
He stiffened, not having noticed the encroaching woman. Maleficent, Mal’s mother, was one of the most feared villains on the isle. Having her daughter as part of their group got them a lot of clout, but it also meant that they saw the scary woman more often then he ever would’ve liked. He moved to shelter himself slightly behind Jay, and noticed Carlos doing the same. Looking around he quickly noticed his own mother and the others parents where there too.   
“Stole it from a baby.” 

Mal’s voice had a stiff undertone that went unnoticed by everyone else besides their group. She was scared, always was when her mother was involved. Cassian watched wordlessly as Evie moved to their friends side. Maleficent took the lollipop and shoved it underneath her armpit before giving it back to the baby. “The devils in the details.” She said. He watched his mother roll her eyes and returned his attention to the other woman. “Come along kids. We’re getting off this isle.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon being Exposed to Auradon’s magic, Cassian has a rather severe reaction. The VK squad is worried and the Fairy Godmother is reassured that these kids, are in fact, humans and not Satan incarnate.

When Maleficent said ‘Getting Off’ he’d imagined some grand scheme with magic and shit, not a fancy car. “This is what’s best for you.” His mum pulled him in for a hug. “Do your best, don’t worry about Maleficent.”  
If Cassian could speak he’d tell her how much he’d miss her, instead he just stayed in her arms for a few more moments before slipping away into the vehicle. 

It didn’t take long for him to zone off again, his eyes focusing on the bridge and the barrier he could see ahead. They sparkled gold in the light, becoming blinding as the barrier lifted. Cassian covers his eyes and rests his head against the seat, his panic rising with the strange power thrumming in the air, through his bones.

~~~  
When the film rose between their seating, Jay was the first to notice something wrong. The youngest passenger, Cassian, lay groaning in his seat, his eyes shut tight, his body burning to the touch. That was scary. Cass had only ever gotten sick once before. It was infection of a throat wound that they where lucky had only taken his voice. They’d never had to worry about his death from causes like this before.

They worried, remaining silent for most of the ride, gently making sure the boy would be comfortable. “Cassian is strong.” He reassured himself and the others as he removed the boys leather jacket. “He’ll live.”

~~~  
The car came to a stop, the doors automatically opening. Ben stood with Audrey and the Fairy Godmother, waiting for the kids to come out. One, two, three. He could see the fourth, Jay, son of Jafar, tugging something gently. He could see the panic in the others eyes. “Is something wrong?” He asked. “We could go get help.”

Mal, the pink haired girl, stepped forward, they all seemed guarded, scared of something. “Cass got sick in the car ride.” She grunted reluctantly. “He’s unconscious. We could use the help.”  
The other girl, Evie, elbows her and he has to hold back a laugh as she adds the word “please.”  
Ben steps forward and heads around to the other door to grab at the boy, Cassian’s, armpits. “We have to take him to the infirmary.” He tells them calmly. “Let me help you carry him.”

There wasn’t a single complaint as Ben and the VK’s left. The other students just dispersed, going back to their regular activities. There were exceptions to this, like Doug, who had went to tell the nurse about her new patient, or Audrey, who insisted upon following them into the building, the Fairy Godmother following close behind.

He tries to keep the atmosphere lighthearted, the VK’s where more worried then he assumed they would be. “Will he be ok?” Carlos spoke up, his speech broken up and his voice soft.   
The Fairy Godmothers face soften. “He should be fine in a few days.” She answered. “Depends on what he’s come down with. We’ll need to ask you some questions when we get there, just so we know what where dealing with.” 

~~~

The Fairy Godmother did not expect what she got from the Villains kids. She expected fighting, crass words and unrelenting anger. That was not what happened. She could see the surprise and awe hidden from their guarded faces, their worry and pain. They stood up for each other, acting, presumably, to protect the sick boy whom they carried. Under the tough exterior, she could she potential, potential for good.

“There shouldn’t be anything to worry about.” She tells the group as the door opens, flashing a smile at Doug as he leaves. “Answer the questions honestly so we can narrow down the issue and we should be able to fix him up, good as new.”  
Ben and the larger of the two conscious males, Jay, she remembers from the file she was given, gently drop the boy on one of the available beds. She shoos Audrey and Ben off to another corner of the room to talk, less people might make them more comfortable. 

“Yeah, ok.” A murmur of assent filled the room. “Ask your questions.”  
“Has he ever gotten sick before?” She asks, watching as the group pales.   
“Once.” Mal was the one who answered the question, she didn’t think she’d get any from the other three. “An infection of a wound in his throat, specifically his voice box. It took away his ability to speak.”

She stored that information away, an angry feeling rising in her stomach. The Fairy Godmother pushed it down. She’d deal with it later. “When did you notice the symptoms?” She asked, gesturing to the unconscious boy.  
“Jay noticed things went bad about a minute after we crossed the barrier.” The pinkette continues. “Before that everything was normal. He was gazing off at the bridge we crossed to get here.”

She nodded to herself. “Anything else?”  
“He’s always been a bit odd.” Carlos spoke up. “Could see things no one else could, we had to keep him between us to stop him from walking off and getting hurt.”  
“What kinds of things?” She pressed.   
“Shapes around people mostly. There was other stuff too.” Mal grumbles. “His mother said something about auras.”

She nods again. “Sounds like over exposure to me.” The nurse said, looking up from where she was checking him over. “A reaction to the magic in the air and people. He needs to rest and get used to it, though we might need to check you for a response too.”  
“So he’ll be ok?” Evie asked.

“Yeah.” The nurse agreed. “He’ll be fine.”


	4. Paralouge 1: Talking bout health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle, Adam, Ben, The Fairy Godmother, the school nurse and psychologist talk about the health of the VK’s and then they meet the first time.

Ben’s parents sit on the opposite side of the table from him, the school employed nurse and psychologist and the Fairy Godmother sit on either side of him. The Villain Kids profiles sit across from them and Ben resists the urge to take the one of the youngest off the table. He knows that the results of this will get back to the parents of his peers and can only hope it’s good. 

“Let’s start with the oldest.” His mother picks up Mal’s profile. “The daughter of Maleficent.”  
He holds back his sigh, he’s already bored and he knows it’ll take a while. “Mal,” the nurse begins. “Shows clear signs of abuse. As do the rest of the isle kids. She has several bones that haven’t set correctly, has severe malnutrition, is covered in scars and shows signs of being raped as well.” 

Ben had figured that was the case, but as his mum pulls the photos of the scars and the reports of the injuries he has to resist the urge to storm over to the isle and murder Maleficent himself. He can tell his parents are also struggling with this. “What about her mental health?”   
“Obviously there is a lot of unresolved trauma at play.” Was the Psychologist’s reply. “You know I’m not supposed to talk about it, patient confidentiality and all that, but as you three are technically their guardians until a permanent solution is put in place I’ll give you the basics. All of them have PTSD and don’t deal well with being separated. There seems to be some kind of phobia of illness involved as well and they are all under a great deal of stress at the moment.”

“We’ll make sure it doesn’t leave the room until then.” Adam agreed. “Are you saying-”  
“A lot of the incidents that have and are likely to occur,” the psychologist agrees. “Are likely to stem from a place of panic, rooted in twisted survival instincts and their trauma. Their parents seem to be a large cause of this, though other factors come into play as well.”  
“We’ll keep that in mind when securing placements and everything.” Belle promises. 

Ben smiles inwardly, knowing that at least one of his parents would be behind him the whole time. “What about class wise? And their peers?” Belle continues.   
“Well Mal is doing great in remedial goodness.” The Fairy Godmother spoke up. “She at least seemed to pick up on things quickly. I suggest moving her to an art based elective, she would do well in it. Several of the teachers have made complaints about being uncomfortable around her, but she hasn’t done much yet except throwing someone.”  
“We talked about that incident.” The psychologist piped up. “It’s a prime example of a trauma driven response to a situation. Chad, I believe it was, walked up behind her and she panicked.”  
“Right and relationships with others?” 

Ben spoke up this time, taking a deep breath to steady his voice. “I’ve been getting along with them and so has Doug. Things are going a bit slowly with everyone else, but they are trying. It seems like it’s just a bit difficult to get used to it all.”  
“There haven’t been any major incidents with the students since the flip.” The Fairy Godmother agreed. “There’s a system now, though Carols seems to be having issues with some of his teachers.”

“Really.” Adam said. “Maybe we should just cover anything major involving them now before we bring them in to discuss possible placements and solutions.”  
“Carols is selectively mute and has severe anxiety. The teachers aren’t being very nice or accommodating about it.” The psychologist started, Ben nodding along, aware of the issues. “Evie has a inferiority complex, a panic disorder and seems to be afraid of not being perfect. Jay is closed off most of the time and seems to have built up some serious walls. None of them are used to working as a team and need help.”

“Like I said. There’s a lot of health issues, including malnutrition. We have all of them on specialised diets.” The nurse sighed. “The youngest of the five, Cassian has been unconscious since he arrived. We believe it’s a reaction to the magic in the environment.”   
“So he’s sensitive?” Belle asked.   
“Yes.” The Fairy Godmother agreed. “The reaction was severe, but he’s grown up without access to magic so that’s to be expected. When he wakes up we’ll have to work on that with him.”  
“Another thing,” the nurse continues. “There’s severe scaring in his throat and it was infected when the wound was first caused. The infection seems to have ruined his voice box. He’ll never be able to speak so he’ll have to learn sign language.” 

“We’ll get that set up for him and the family he winds up with.” Belle agrees instantly. “Thank you for talking to us. Could you let the kids in on the way out?”   
The two left the room, letting the VK’s in as they did so. “Sorry that took so long.” He whispers to Mal as she sits beside him. “It was a condition of letting you into the school.”

“It’s fine.” Came her response. “Your majesties.” 

~~~  
Belle watches the four children and can see almost immediately the problems the professionals mentioned. She smiled softly at them, and silently held back a laugh as they fumbled over themselves, unsure of how to act. “How are you four liking Auradon so far?” She asks, having agreed to taking over this part of the meeting. She loved her husband, but honestly the man had no tact.   
“The school has been nice.” Jay was the one who spoke, his answer short and cut off. “Just different.”

“You haven’t left yet?” She wondered. “You’re allowed to explore town you know.”   
There’s a moment of silence before Evie, the one she instantly knew would be the most open of the group spoke up. “We didn’t want to leave. Not without Cass.” She mumbles. “We know he’s going to be fine it’s just... we agreed we wanted to experience it as a group.”  
Belle nods in understanding. They where worried about their friend, it was perfectly understandable. 

“That’s fine.” She smiled. “What’s your favourite thing been so far.”  
Jay and Carlos both gave a short answer, the technology. Evie had gone on a rant about clothes and Mal just smiled at her and whispered “the strawberries.” Overall the conversation went well until their parents where brought up.

The group exchanged silent looks, Carlos shutting down almost immediately and then the dam broke. “Maleficent wants us to steal the Fairy Godmothers wand to brake them out.” Evie told her.   
“I see.” Belle frowned. “Are you?”  
“No.” Came Mal’s short response. “We where going to, at first. But now we just want to live.”  
“We all heard what Cass’s mum told him before we got in the car.” Jay mumbles. “She wants him to live, to not worry about Maleficent... and well... we’ve decided we wanted it too.”   
“They’re definitely going to attempt to get off on their own though Carlos finished.” 

Belle filed that away in her mind for later and watched as Ben rubbed circles into the back of Carlos’s hand, the other in Jay’s grasp. “Then that’s what you’ll do.” He tells them, getting small smiles in response. “Just try your best and live. That’s all we can ask for.”  
“That’s right.” Adam spoke up, after being mostly silent for the meeting, he seemed shocked, that the kids would tell them, but she wasn’t. She gave him a look, told him silently to be careful with his words and let the man speak. “We’re trying to find you places to stay during the holidays when the school is closed. You won’t have to go back there.”

~~~

“Now it’s dinner time soon.” The Fairy Godmother smiled. “Why don’t you get something to eat and go see your friend.”   
They filed out, leaving Ben alone with his parents. “Did you know?” Belle asked.   
“They came clean straight away.” He admits, watching them leave. “I knew we could trust them.”  
“I know you did.” His father sighed, as if hoping that he’d have a reason to send them back. “They’re good kids.”

His eyes flashed as he sighs in relief, the wolf in the back of his mind growling, pleased. “So is one of them your Soulmate?” His mother asked.   
“Cassian.” Ben confirmed. “I didn’t realise it was him at first, when we were rushing him around... but when things calmed down...”  
His mother smiles and his father groans. “Just take care of him...” the man grumbles resigned. “And if he hurts you I’ll kill him myself.”


End file.
